Thank You For Everything Everyone
by Trolls And One Piece Fanmaker
Summary: Sadly Branch has been living with depression his whole life. He has lost his grandmother when he was 7, and he has been alone for most of his life. He just couldn't take it anymore so he finally decided to just take his own life. The world will never the same again without Branch.


Sadly Branch has been living with depression his whole life. He has lost his grandmother when he was 7, and he has been alone for most of his life. He just couldn't take it anymore so he finally decided to just take his own life. The world will never the same again without Branch.

WARNING: Contains Suicide, Depression, self-harm, and grief. Just very dark stuff.

And also if there are some spelling and explain errors then I'm sorry i will probably credited so the story makes since.

Branch was in his bunker just thinking. He was still this lonely gray troll that he's been his whole lifetime. He has been battling depression his whole life. And has been self-harming himself ever since he lost his grandmother 2 weeks after she was takin. He knew his friends Biggie, Suki, Satin, Chenille, Guy, Smidge, Cooper, and the most importantly Poppy cared for him. But he can't trust them, he thinks they still hate him and think he's still a bad troll. He even heard voices in his head for some time

Just admit it

Nobody loves you

Your Just Alone

You have no purpose of live, said the voices in his head.

SHUT THE FUCK Up, yelled Branch To himself. Poppy was trying his best to make him happy and trying to help him with his issues, but they just didn't help at all.

He had a hard very sharp rock on his bedside table, and thought of cutting himself again. It's pretty much been a habit he's been doing a daily basis. Before cutting, he thought of all the times he had fun with his grandmother

Flashback

Come on branch, let's pick some strawberries for our chocolate cake, said Rosiepuff.

Ok grandma, said a 7 year old branch. They then started baking the cake and singing to songs, Rosiepuff smiled at his beautiful grandson looking at him sing with the voice of an angel. Someday he will be a very happy troll that will always be positive and caring for others, thought Rosiepuff.

Flashback End's

Branch cries at that memories and starts crying as he stated cutting into his skin with the sharp rock, he cried and begged for himself that he would die. He then started cutting deeper.

PLEASE PLEASE, LET ME DIE, LET ME DIE!, yelled Branch.

Meanwhile, poppy hasn't see branch for days, and was starting to get worried and scared for Branch. He hasn't shown signs of depression, or any signs of self-harm.

That is until she somehow heard groining coming from branches bunker.

When he got to his bunker he not alone heard groining, she heard crying. Yes actually crying. The she started banging on his door, branch heard the banging. But did not answer as he was busy still trying to cut himself.

Branch, BRanch, she then yelled: BRRRRRRANNNNNCCCHHHHH!, yell poppy loudly.

She then quickly found an emergency door that Branch attached so incase of an emergency she or he could get in.

She got in pull the lever down to his bunker. And listened carefully where the sound was coming from, Branch still didn't care he still tried cutting himself in his bedroom.

Poppy then heard where the sound was coming from and raced fast to his bedroom, opened the door, and was horrified to see what Branch was doing.

BRANCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING, yell poppy with tears in her eyes trying to stop Branch from cutting himself. He tried grabbing the sharp object out of his hands but he had a strong grip.

No, no, no, yelled Branch trying to get the rock back from Poppy. Poppy then put the blade aside and hugged Branch tightly. She was just scared that Branch, or in any case a troll might do such a horrible thing like that.

Please, Poppy, just give me back the blade this is the only way to cope with myself, Branch Cried into her arms.

No Branch, please no, we love you I love you, and if you parents and grandma saw you doing this, they wouldn't be happy with you doing this, said Poppy.

I know you may have lost them, but that doesn't mean you have to live with this for the rest of your life, said Poppy trying to comfort him. We will always be here for you, we will always be on your side no matter what. Branch than ran into his bathroom and starting crying in the toilet crying out.

Please poppy, I JUST WANT TO DIE, I JUST WANT TO DIE.

Poppy tried comforting the most special troll in the world but all he could say is I just want to die over and over.

Poppy then dragged him out of the toilet and hugged him tightly only even more tighter than she did before. Poppy then was crying too, she was scared. She was scared that she was going to lose him.

Please Branch, it will get better, just please stay strong, the female troll told him.

Heaven

Rosiepuff watches the whole incident with Poppy and her grandson and cried.

What have I done, cried Rosiepuff?

Back Down To Earth

Branch was sitting on his bed and was just thinking. Poppy took his sharp rock. But little did she know was that he had an extra sharp rock to cut. But this time he didn't cut all he did was put the blade in a small black box. He then went into his gun collection room. And grabbed a revolver. First He put the gun on his desk, and wrote a letter to Poppy and every other troll, that he thought hated him. He wrote:

Dear poppy And Everyone else

Thank you so much for caring about me and looking after me, but I just can't take it anymore I just feel like a horrible, rude, sarcastic, stubborn,, awful troll. But this is the only option I Had. I hardly had anything to live for at all back, I had no one, nobody would help me, I've been alone for my whole life. Loneliness was all I had. I don't see the purpose of living anymore. That's why I have to do this. I wasn't meant to be born on this earth. People would miss you if you guys were gone, the would be sad. But no one would miss me if I were gone. They will never care that I passed. That's why I have to do this. Biggie, Suki, Satin, Chenille, Guy, Smidge, Cooper, and the most importantly Poppy. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for everything.

Goodbye, Branch Alyssa Woods

Once Branch was done writing his letter he put his suicide note in a small envelope, and walked to Poppy's pod and placed the envelope on her doormat. He then knocked on her door and left quickly.

Poppy was talking to her friends about Branch that night and was still worried sick for him.

Guy's, we have to help Branch, I'm scared for him, We are his only family left, Poppy said sniffling.

Poppy, we will try to help him, after everything he has been thru. We will make him better no matter what, said Biggie.

After learning about his back story, I feel like a complete, idiot for not knowing, said Guy. Me too, said Satin, and Chenille. Me too, said, Suki. I to everyone else said.

They then heard a knock on the door and went to go answer the door. When Poppy saw nobody was at her door she looks around until She saw an envelope on the floor and picked it up and went back in her pod.

When she opened the envelope she read it and what it said brung all them in tears and terror:

Dear poppy And Everyone else

Thank you so much for caring about me and looking after me, but I just can't take it anymore I just feel like a horrible, rude, sarcastic, stubborn,, awful troll. But this is the only option I Had. I hardly had anything to live for at all back, I had no one, nobody would help me, I've been alone for my whole life. Loneliness was all I had. I don't see the purpose of living anymore. That's why I have to do this. I wasn't meant to be born on this earth. People would miss you if you guys were gone, the would be sad. But no one would miss me if I were gone. They will never care that I passed. That's why I have to do this. Biggie, Suki, Satin, Chenille, Guy, Smidge, Cooper, and the most importantly Poppy. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for everything.

Goodbye, Branch Alyssa Woods

She then dropped the paper and ran out of her pod saying.

I HAVE TO GO STOP HIM, said poppy while crying.

She ran out of her pod to go stop Branch.

Branch walked to his grandmother's house with his revolver, the sweet house he hasn't visited at in years. He then had the flashback of him singing, Total Eclipse Of The Heart.

FlashBack

And I need you now tonight. And I need you more than ever. And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever. And we'll only be making it right. Cause we'll never be wrong...

And then watched his own grandmother die.

GRANDMA, Branch yelled.

He then turned gray, losing his blue colors

Flashback ends

Branch looks at his grandmother's pod for the last time before saying.

I'm very sorry Grandma, I let you die this is all my fault. I had been cutting myself. I made several suicide attempts. Life isn't easy without you, mom, and dad. I just can't take the grief anymore. I LOVE YOU GUYS, yelled Branch Crying.

He then took his small gun out and put a bullet in the magazine, then tapped it back in, and ejected the chamber.

Poppy was running as fast as he can to his bunker, and yelled for him.

BRANCH, BRANCH, BRANCH, BRANCH PLEASE AN ANSW SWEE ME, while crying. She then realized he wasn't in his bunker. Guys, Branch isn't in his bunker, where is he. Well think about it Poppy, said Biggie trying to calm her down.

Branch has got to be somewhere. Think about it, where would Branch be where the last time he was happy, where he had his colors. That's when it hit Poppy.

His grandma's pod, come on, she said while running.

Branch then puts the gun on his forehead shaking and crying. He thought everything his friends, or thought was his to him that they really cared for him. But he truly thought he no friends except for Poppy. But her effort for cheering him up was not enough. Before pulling the trigger he yelled at the top of his lungs. THANK YOU ALL, THANK YOU FOR CARING FOR ME, THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME, IT WILL BE BETTER WITHOUT ME. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE STUFF YOU DID FOR ME. I WILL NEVER FORGET IT, I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU GUYS.

After those words he clicks the gun, making the gun click, and

BAAAAAAANNNNGGGGG!

Poppy heard the gunshot, when she got there, she was lo late.

BRRRRAAAAANNNNNNNCHHHH!, yelled Poppy

She then ran to her boyfriend and kneeled down to his lifeless body, when she saw the gun in his hands, and saw the gun shot hole in his forehead, she gasped and just stared at his dead body.

When her friends got there, they saw it was to late.

Branch why, said Chenille about to breakdown crying.

After what seemed like forever, Poppy looked up at the sky, and cried out.

BRANCH! WOOOAAHHH WOOOAAHHH WOOOAAHHH WOOOAAHHH.

This affected not just her it also caused her friends to break down as well, when they covered their faces while crying and yelling.

NOOOO BRANCH, crying Satin, Chenille, Biggie, Suki, Guy, Smidge, Cooper, everyone.

They lost a lot of happiness after Branch took his own life.

Afterward Poppy cried, she was lifeless she could not move, all she did was sit there in front of Branch's dead body.

After a minute, Bigge dragged her away from Branch.

NOOO PLEASE, HE'S ALL I HAVE, LET ME HOLD, PLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!

Her body then turned gray after what happened, Branch was all they had and now he's gone.

All Poppy could do was cry into the silence and say only one word before being away from his body. BRANCH!

After Branch's Death, a funeral was held. And Poppy refused to go to her boyfriends funeral. She couldn't except he was gone. But she to be there, for Branch. When they got to the lovely garden that the funeral was held.

It was a beautiful place, pink flowers that were Branches favorite colored flowers, and there was a very big grave that said. Branch Aleysa Woods, Beloved Troll, Beloved friend, Beloved singer, Beloved boyfriend, and more tearful Beloved Son.

Also on his grave, there was his leafy vest, a picture of him when he was a cheerful troll, and a picture of him and his parents when he was 2 days old. People were crying there griefing for what could have been their next King.

Branch's death did only effect Poppy And Her friends, it affected evvverrryone.

When they took a seat Peppy came went up and gave a very emotional speech.

Today We have here a very special, and beloved troll that we lost. He needed help after Sweetest troll Grandma rosiepuff was taken by a Bergen when Branch was only 7 years old. After he lost his grandma, he lost colors and went into deep depression. And I tried helping him myself but it didn't work hard enough. And My daughter Queen Poppy was the most caring of Branch after losing her boyfriend. Peppy then sniffled before saying.

You know before Branch's Father died he told me one thing that wished I promised him. He told me to look after my son, make sure he has a normal life. But my effort failed. Branch was a very sweet troll who had parents and a grandparent who cared deeply for him, a boy who loved singing, loved life, and loved his only family left. Until his grandma was taken, and went terribly wrong. A unique story that the world could ever imagine. But Branch to me, he was like a son to me, I always cared for him, I tried giving him advice, when it was even hugging time, he would normally reject. But something that day made him want to hug me. Because he saw me as a father. And now from our queen, she would like to say some words.

Heaven

Branch was laying on a cloud, when he opened his eyes he had no idea where he was. When he called out for someone he didn't get an answer. Until he heard the voice that he thought he would never get to hear again.

Branch is that you, the unknown voice said.

When Branch heard the women's voice and saw a troll with a green hair, purple skin, and a pink-red vest with hearts around it.

It was Branch's grandmother, Rosiepuff.

Gra-Gra-Grandma, Branch stuttered.

Rosiepuff had tears in her eyes to and after a minute of silence, her grandson then ran to her yelling out.

GRAAAANNNDDDDDDMAAAAA!, cried out Branch.

She then hugged her tightly while crying into her shoulders.

Branch Oh My God, it's good to see you, I missed you so much, said Rosiepuff hugging her grandson. Then all of a sudden he saw two more trolls coming, the first one was a strong muscular, athletic green troll who had branches hair, branches personality, and branches big nose. Then he took a look at the female troll. The troll was a blue troll just like branch she had his eyes, he had his kindness, and love, but she had really long peach hair.

Mom, Dad, said Branch.

Yes, it's us, my sweetie. I'm your mom Sonya, and this is your father Woods.

Branch then went over to his parents, and then gave him big hugs. You've been very brave sweetheart. I didn't want to take my own life but I felt like I had to because what I did, I'm sorry. I'm I'M SO SO SORRY, yelled Branch kneeling down crying.

I'm sorry to branch but we gave up our lives so you could live, but were just happy your here, your back with your family. After Sonya's words, she then hugged her son, in a way she hadn't done in years. Your friends, and your girlfriend who is now queen Poppy is at your funeral, let's go. Branch then smiled and said. Ok, Mom.

Earth

When Poppy went up. She then made words about everything she could have done.

Hi everyone, I just want t t to say that. I-I-I'm so sorry about what to Branch. We were the only family he had left. But all that effort has failed. We couldn't even protect him from death, said Poppy before crying. Branch, his parents, and his grandmother were already there listening to Poppy's speech for Branch.

Branch I want you to know, that we love you, and I love. And no matter what happens we will always love you. Branch then started to tear up while his parents were crying a little too, Poppy then spoke. Wherever you next, your feel peace, your safe, in a place you didn't feel here. Wherever you go next I just want to say to you, I love you with all my heart, and when forever I will always have a hole in me for you. I will always remember you. And you can finally see your family again.

After Poppy's Speech Branch broke down crying while looking at the sky. Sonya, and woods went over to hug their son to comfort him. After Crying branches parents and grandmother walked to the door to heaven. But they save Branch Was falling behind. After Branch Looked at Poppy for 10 seconds, he finally walked to the door where her parents were waiting. She then took one last glimpse of her before saying. Thank You, Poppy, for everything before closing the door to heaven. After Poppy looking out at the blue, some of the trolls started to cry a little.

After the funeral. The whole entire village said in the sky loudly. GOODBYE BRANCH!.

Heaven

Branch was in heaven looking down at the trolls saying their last words to him

Goodbye, everyone, I will never forget you, said Branch

Thank you

For Everything

Wow, that was powerful, and emotional at the same time. I was crying at the same time writing this. Well, thank you for reading Thank you For Everything.

Should I Make A Sequel or something similar to this let me know down in the comments.

The idea of this fanfiction came from when I was listening to Cashmere Cats Song: Quit ft Ariana Grande

And I also thought of listening to Avril Lavigne's Version of How Will You Remind Me. Anyway thank you for reading and have a good day, duces.

Songs That Made Me come up with this idea

Cashmere Cat: Quit (feat. Ariana Grande)

Avril Lavigne: How Will You Remind Me (Cover Of Nickelback's Song)

Porter Robinson And Madeon: Shelter (Music Video Version)

Make Sure To Check Out My profile if you use that more than wattpad.

User: Trolls And One Piece Fanmaker


End file.
